The present invention relates to an exchange spring magnet powder and a method of producing the same, more particularly, to an exchange spring magnet powder realizing an exchange spring magnet having anisotropy, which can suitably used in motors, magnetic field sensors, rotation sensors, acceleration sensors, torque sensors and the like, and a method of producing the same.
As related permanent magnet materials, ferrite magnets which are chemically stable and inexpensive and rare earth metal-based magnets having high ability are practically used. These magnets are constituted of approximately a single compound as a magnet compound, and recently, exchange spring magnets are noticed which are obtained by complexing a permanent magnet material having high coercive force with a soft magnetic material having high magnetic flux density.
Such exchange spring magnets are expected to have high maximum energy product, and theoretically, extremely high magnetic property of 100 MGOe(≈796 kJ/m3) or more can be realized.